Tragic Square
by LilianDawnx
Summary: Bella moves back to forks and a love square evolves. Friendships are destroyed, enemies are made and a life is lost. Who will die? Who will she choose? Rated M for possible future lemons. Bella/Ed/Jasp/James-uh ohhhh
1. Bellas Arrival

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Please be nice. hahah**

**This is all human.**

**Bella/edward/jasper/james-who will she choose?**

**As you all know I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Possible Lemons in the future xoxo**

**Any my apologies. Before it said July 26th, I meant for it to say May. Sorry!xoxo  
**

**Bella's POV**

May 26th 2008,

Right now it's 2:30 in the afternoon and I'm on my way to Forks to stay with Charlie until graduation. Renee and Phil are traveling right now and I think that moving back to Forks is the best thing for everyone. Renee and Phil needed alone time and I really needed to spend some time with Charlie. Even though I'm happy that I'm going to see my best friend, Emmett Cullen, I'm really not looking forward to seeing his stupid brother ,Edward, or dealing with the weather. Edward has always been a jerk to me since we were younger but I never knew why. When I came to visit about three years ago, he was in Italy on a vacation so he has not seen me in almost five years.

"Please be seated and fasten your seat belts. We are preparing for landing. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines." _said the pilot_.

What a relief, I was getting so tired of sitting.I thought to myself as I felt the wheels of the plane hit the ground. Once the plane stopped moving and the seat belt light turned off, I was able to grab my carry on bag and get off that plane.

As I grabbed the rest of my luggage, I walked outside and heard someone calling out my name from a few feet behind me.

"Bella! Bella!" _the voice shouted._

I turned around and saw this pretty tall muscular guy with short brown hair and a huge smile walking toward me. it was Emmett. I was so happy to see him that I dropped everything and ran into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He spun me around in circles a few times then let me down. We were still holding each other until we heard a cough coming from a few feet away from him.

"I'm sorry babe."_ He said apologizing to the beautiful blonde mystery girl then walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist._ " Bella, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Bella. My best friend."

I've known Emmett since sixth grade. He was in eighth grade. Some guys were picking on me and made me cry. He was the only person who stood up for me and he later beat the crap out of them. He got suspended for three days and we've been best friends ever since_._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Emmett has told me so much about you." _she said in a very nice way, fake, but nice._

"It is nice to meet you as well. I just wish I could say the same thing about you."_ After realizing what I said, I became a little nervous._

"Emmett!"_ She shouted at him._ "You haven't told her anything?!"

"I was going to once she arrived and got settled in."_ He said apologetically._

_I just stood there staring at them completely oblivious. I had no idea what they were talking about and I was very hesitant to find out what is was._

"Bella, Emmett and I are getting married."_ She blurted out. Emmett just stood there with his hand on his forehead and just took a deep breath._

"Oh?.. Well..... Congratulations?" _I said in a very confused tone of voice._

"Bella, I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I wanted it to be a surprise for when you got here."_I just smiled at him_."Emmett it's alright. There is no need for apologies. I'm happy for you, really." Then I turned to Rosalie. " For you to make Emmett settle down, you must be an amazing girl."_ I smiled at her._

"She really is amazing, Bells. I've never been this happy in my life."_ He said holding her closely, looking deeply into her eyes then kissing her lips softly. I still couldn't believe it, my Emmett, my big brother, getting married. She is so beautiful and if she makes him happy then I am happy also._

"Well, lets get you home. He had a meeting at the station. He should be home by the time we get there."_ Emmett said while walking over to my bags to carry them to the car._

Driving home in Rosalie' beautiful black Infiniti FX50 was nice. She was going about eighty five on the highway but, it felt like we were going fifty, the car just glided peacefully. For once I was able to relax while someone was driving.

Emmett turned on the radio to 96.4 Rock Live radio station when ,"Here Without You" from Three Doors Down started playing.

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

I began to mouth the words as a few tears escaped my eyes and slowly rolled down my cheek. I tried to wipe them away quickly before Emmett saw but it was too late.

"Aww, Bells, does this have to do with James?" _he said turning around to look at me as I tried to wipe away more tears but I was unsuccessful._

"Yeah, it does. We decided it would be better if we just stayed friends." _I sighed._ "I love him so much but I knew it wasn't going to last forever. I guess that's the part that kills me the most." _I just looked outside the window and watched as the other cars went by. I can sense Emmett was still looking at me but, I ignored it._

"The same thing happened to me about a year and a half ago." _Rosalie grabbed Emmett' hand and began to caress it._ "Then I met Emmett and I just knew he was the one for me. I've never felt so strongly for someone in my life. So trust me when I tell you that you will find who you are meant to be with. When you do find them, you'll just know." _she smiled then kisses his hand._

_After a few commercials on the radio another song came on, but this one made me happy._

"Oh. My. God. I love this song!" _I said as I sat up more and began singing._

_You could have knocked me out with a (feather)_

_I know you heard this all before,_

_but were just hell's dreamers_

_Wh-wh-why won't the world revolve around me?_

_Build my dreams, trees grow all over the streets_

_But I don't know much about classic cars_

_But I got a lot of ends talking classic cars_

_Down set, one, hut, hut, hike_

_Media, please_

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_But I must confess_

_I'm in love with my own sins_

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_But I must confess_

_I'm in love with my own sins._

"Wow, Bells. I had no idea you could sing so well." _Emmett said shockingly and that's when I began to blush a bit._

"I am not that great."

"You do have a beautiful voice, Bella." _Rosalie said honestly._

"Well then, thank you very much."

After a few more songs, a few more conversations and a few laughs, we finally made it to Charlie's. Charlie left a key under the dying plant on the front step so I could get in. Once Emmett and Rosalie helped me get my things inside and get settled in, I found a note from Charlie_._

_Bella,_

_I'm going to be coming home very late tonight. A few guys called out sick, so I need to stay at the station late tonight. I promise I will make this up to you. Can't wait to see you kiddo._

_-Charlie._

After reading the note, the three of us sat in the living room and talked about their engagement. Fifteen minutes into the conversation, Emmett's cell phone rang.

"Hello?… Yes mom, Rosalie and I got Bella. We're at Charlie's now talking…. No Charlie isn't here, he is coming home late tonight….. alright hold on, let me ask her." _He put the phone down for a moment._ "Bells, Esme and Carlisle would like to know if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight."

"Of course, I'd love to. I've missed them so much. I cannot wait!"

Emmett picked up the phone and continued talking with Esme. I was so excited knowing that I was going to see them again after all this time.

When Renee was going through a tough time with drinking and fighting with Charlie whenever she got the chance and with Charlie working a lot, Esme and Carlisle were like parents to me. They've helped me through a lot before I left with Renee to live in Florida almost five years ago.

"Alright mom, I guess we're on our way. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Alright, I love you too, Mom. Bye."

As Emmett hung up the phone he turned to Rosalie and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Love, Can I drive?" _He smiled very innocently._

She gave him the keys without hesitation and I was terrified.

Emmett. Driving!? I should kiss my life goodbye.

As we got into the car I quickly put my seat belt on and began to pray. I heard Emmett laughing loudly so I figured he realized what I was doing.

"Bells, it's alright. I wont go too fast, I promise."

"Are you SURE?"_ I asked anxiously._

_He let out another laugh._ "Yes, Bella. I am sure." _his words did not sound comforting at all._ "Why are you getting so scared anyway, Bells? Rose was driving almost ninety."

"Because I know YOU. You can be a complete maniac and would want to drive doing a hundred and five!"

"I was the same way when I first let him drive me somewhere. He is actually a good driver and very safe. You have nothing to worry about, I swear." _Rosalie said seriously right before he turned the car on._

After hearing her say that about his driving, I felt confident that I would make it to the Cullen house alive.

Once we had arrived at the house and I walked through the door, Esme and Carlisle greeted me with warm hugs and unconditional love as if I never left. I loved it. Carlisle took my coat and placed it in the hall closet while Esme led me to the living room. As I walked into the room I saw a very pretty short brown haired girl and a handsome blonde haired boy sitting next to each other on one of the couches.

"Bella, this is Alice Walker and Jasper Hale. They are friends of Edward and Emmett. As you can see Edward is not here, he should be returning shortly."_ said Esme. Her voice is always so soft spoken and beautiful._ "I should go back to the kitchen and finish cooking. Dinner is almost ready. It's so good to have you back, Bella. Please come over anytime. You are always welcome." _she said as she hugged me._

_I hugged her in return._ "Thank you so much, Esme."

"We have a lot to discuss later, Bella. Esme and I would love to hear how things have been going."

"Alright, Carlisle. Looking forward to it."

_As Esme and Carlisle walked into the kitchen, Alice jumped up and began talking to me._

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you. So tell me, do you like shopping? I love shopping and I love playing dress up at stores, it is so fun! We should totally go the mall sometime!" _Alice said very quickly._

"Uhm..sure?" _I said hesitantly with a smile on my face. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and I needed new friends anyway, and new clothes._

"Alright! Great!"_ she said cheerfully._ "I'll be right back, I'm going to see if help is needed in the kitchen."

Once Alice was in the kitchen, the handsome blonde boy stood up in front of me and held out his hand.

"Jasper Hale, It's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for my step sister. She is a very hyper girl." _he said in a very attractive southern accent._

"Bella Swan." _I replied while shaking his hand in return._ " And it's fine. It just caught me off guard. I need to go buy new clothes anyway so might as well."_ I said as I sat down on the couch._

"Hey, dude, what happened to Jessica? I figured she was coming." _Emmett curiously asked Jasper._

"Oh, that. It just didn't work out. She was too busy with her friends to even pay attention to me. So I just called it quits."

"I'm sorry dude. She was a slut anyway, Jas. She was no good for you." _Emmett said while grasping onto Jaspers shoulder._

The doorbell rang. Carlisle opened the door and I heard a familiar voice. It was a voice I knew but, just a little deeper than when I last heard it.. As soon as Carlisle walked by the living room and into the kitchen with bags of groceries in his arms, Edward walked into the living room.

"Hey guys what's…" _he paused and stared at me. His eyes wide and you can tell by the look on his face that he was dumbfounded._ "B-Bella?" _he walked over to me slowly._

"Hello, Edward."_ My heart stopped. I couldn't believe that this is what Edward Cullen had become. He was always attractive when we were kids, but now he's all grown up and very handsome. He's probably still a jerk though._

_**Edwards POV**_

I cannot believe that this is Isabella Swan. The Isabella Swan I remember was skinny, dorky and kept to herself all the time. But now, she is just so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, hands, legs, body, everything. She is beautiful.

Man, I treated her like total shit when we where kids. I hope she doesn't hate me for that. I'm going to have to apologize at some point when we're able to talk alone. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. If she does, it's alright. I'll help her forget about him_._

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

Her phone began to ring and she answered.

"Hey! How are you stranger?….the flight was alright, I was just getting really bored….. I'm not sure when I'll be going up that way but, when I do I will definitely give you a call…. Alright, well I have to get going dinner is almost ready….I'm at Emmett and Edward's house… Charlie has to work late tonight…"

"Alright, kids. Dinner is ready." _Esme said to us before going back into the kitchen to get silverware._

"Ok, now I have to go because dinner is ready now. I'll call you when I get back to Charlie's. Alright, bye."

"Who was that, Bells?" _Emmett just had to ask as we all walked to the dining room._

"Mind it."_ she said with a smile._

"Watch it, Bells." _he let out a laugh._

As we all began walking to the dining room, Bella ran up and jumped on Emmett' back. He ran around the table with her as she held on for dear life begging him to slow down. Everyone just laughed and began to sit down but, Emmett still wasn't done running around yet.

"Emmett, put Isabella down now. You are scaring the poor girl." _Esme said while trying not to laugh._

Esme and Carlisle always sat at the ends of the table to look at each other. Emmett, Rosalie and I sat on one side of the large table as Alice, Jasper and Bella sat on the other.

During dinner it was very awkward sitting across from Bella. I still cannot believe how beautiful she has become. It is such a shock for me. As my mind began to wander, I heard someone whisper my name.

"Edward?"

"huh?"_ I snapped out of it._

"Do you think you can stop staring at me? It's making me feel weird." _Bella whispered to me while everyone continued with their own conversations._

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." _I began to eat again and I felt like a total idiot._

After dinner was over, Esme and Carlisle decided to go to bed early. Emmett took Rosalie for a quick drive, Alice went to the bathroom and Jasper received a phone call so he stepped out of the room for a bit. Bella and I were the only ones left for the time being. We walked into the living room and Bella sat on the love seat while I sat in front of the tv deciding what movie to put in.

"What movie would you like to watch?" _I asked her in attempt to make small talk._

"It depends on what you have."

"We have Iron Man, The Hulk, The Dark Knight, X-men, and Dogma. The hundreds of other movies we have are upstairs"_ I said in a chuckle._

"The Dark Knight sounds pretty good. I haven't seen it but I heard it was amazing."_I just stopped and stared at her. As she said that, Alice and Jasper walked in and heard her say that as well. All three of us had are jaws to the floor._

"You haven't seen The Dark Knight?!" _We all said to her at exactly the same time._

"No, I'm sorry." _she gave a nervous laugh._

"Alright, then we're watching this."

As I put in the movie, Emmett and Rosalie returned with apple pie. They cut a slice for everyone and passed it around so we can eat during the movie. Once the movie started, I sat in the other love seat while Emmett and Rose took one couch and Jasper and Alice at the other. Once the movie was over, Bella was in awe. Everyone but Bella, myself and Jasper were asleep.

"I really need to get home. It's late." _Bella said while looking at the clock and it said midnight._

"If you want, I can take you home." _I said politely._

"Could you please? I'd ask Emmett but, he looks so comfortable sleeping with Rose in his arms."

"Sure, just let me get our coats."

**Bellas POV**

Once Edward went to get our coats, Jasper tried waking up Alice so he could get them home, but he was unsuccessful. When Edward came back with our coats, he asked Jasper if he needed some help. Jasper handed Edward his car keys so he can open the car and place the coats in there while Jasper carried Alice out to the car. I followed right behind Jasper when he said quietly.

"I'm tired of doing this almost every week."_ he let out a chuckle._

He put her in the car carefully then closed the door lightly so it wouldn't wake her.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella." _Jasper said as he held out his hand again for me to shake it._

"It was nice to meet you too. We'll all probably see each other at school sometime."_ I said as I let go of his hand._

"Yeah, probably." _he said with a smile._ "Edward, I'll call you tomorrow."

Jasper got into his silver ford fusion and drove off, it was only Edward and me in the drive way.

"Shall we?"_ Edward said as he began to unlock his silver volvo._

As we got into the car and he began driving me home, we were both silent. We heard nothing but the wheels of the car rolling on the dirt road heading to my house. Once we arrived and I was about to get out of the car, Edward grabbed my wrist lightly.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize for how I acted when we were kids. I was a jerk and you didn't deserve the torture I gave you. I was just doing it to be cool and I just want to say that I am sorry if I ever hurt you or made you cry. No one deserves that. Not even a beautiful girl like you."

I was completely shocked. This was not what I had expected from Edward Cullen. I would have never expected this from him in a million years. I just had no idea what to say. So many things were running through my head and I just couldn't pick one._ Yeah, you jerk. You really did a number or two on my self esteem. _or _Thanks to you I just wanted to disappear off the face of the earth and never return._ But, I just turned to him, gave him a friendly hug and accepted his apology.

"It's alright, Edward. That was the past. It's over now. Let's just start off new, alright? Friends?"_ I said as nicely as I could without trying to sound nervous about it._

"That sounds pretty good to me. Friends. Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

He returned the hug then I got out of his car. As I walked up the steps I heard a car pull into the drive way. I turned around to see it was Charlie.

"Hey kiddo. How's it going?" _he pulled me into a tight hug as he walked up to me._

"Fine, dad. Just got back from the Cullens house."

"Was that Edward Cullen that dropped you off, Bella?"_ he said in a concerned tone._

"Yes, that was. But, he's just a friend. No need to worry."

As I began walking up the stairs to get in the shower, Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, I know you are almost eighteen years old and you are able to make your own choices. Just please, be careful around that Cullen. He is a womanizer."

"Char…I mean dad, you have nothing to worry about. I have no interest in Edward Cullen what so ever. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." _I gave Charlie a hug and walked upstairs._

"Night Kiddo."

"Night Dad."

When I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, I heard my phone beep. It was a text message. I walked over to my phone and read the message that was waiting for me.

_Who sent a text? R& be nice to me hahaha_

_a/n-the second song is americas suitehearts from Fall outboy and Bellas ringtone was Dirty Little Secret from the AAR. this chapter is boring and all but it was just the intro and it's get better. Promise. xoxo_


	2. Authors Note!

**A/N: Today my laptop was dying so I plugged it in to charge it. About five minutes into charging, the charger went out. Long story short, I have no laptop and the next chapter was just about finished. I ordered a new charger and I'll be getting it in a few days so please be patient and you will have another chapter or two to read =] **


	3. Games

_**~Previously**_

"_**Was that Edward Cullen that dropped you off, Bella?" he said in a concerned tone.**_

"_**Yes, that was. But, he's just a friend. No need to worry."**_

_**As I began walking up the stairs to get in the shower, Charlie stopped me.**_

"_**Bella, I know you are almost eighteen years old and you are able to make your own choices. Just please, be careful around that Cullen. He is a womanizer."**_

"_**Char…I mean dad, you have nothing to worry about. I have no interest in Edward Cullen what so ever. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." I gave Charlie a hug and walked upstairs.**_

"_**Night Kiddo."**_

"_**Night Dad."**_

_**When I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, I heard my phone beep. It was a text message. I walked over to my phone and read the message that was waiting for me.**_

_**Who sent a text? R& be nice to me hahaha**_

_**Edwards POV**_

As I drove away from her house I saw Charlie pulling into the driveway. I hope he wasn't upset about her coming home late. Then again, it is Saturday night and her first night back in Forks seeing people she hasn't seen in a while, so I'm sure he wasn't upset.

I put in a Linkin Park mix CD,that Alice had made me a few weeks ago, and I started driving faster. While the song, "Breaking the Habit", started playing I had so many things running through my mind.

_She just wants to be friends?… Well, I don't blame her after how I treated her…I'm surprised she even wants to be friends… She's always had a good heart though so I shouldn't be too surprised…I still can't believe how beautiful she became… and I'm really looking forward to getting to know her. But, will she even want to have anything to do with me after she sees how I am at school?_

When I got home I walked into the living room to find Emmett and Rosalie still sleeping on the couch.

"Emmett, come on, wake up." _I said to him while lightly shaking him._

"Come on, Mom, five more minutes."

_I sighed then laughed._ "Emmett, it's Edward. Get up and get Rose into bed before she complains about having neck and shoulder pains in the morning and I know that _neither_ of us want to hear that."

"Alright, Alright." _he said in a groggy voice. _

As he cradled Rosalie up the stairs and went into his room, I heard a loud bang hit the floor followed by Rosalie yelling.

"Damn it, Emmett! Now I'm going to get a bruise on my arm!"

"Babe, I'm sorry but, it's not my fault that as soon as a laid you down you decided to roll over and slam onto the floor."

I can picture him saying that right now with a smile on his face.

"Don't smile at me, Emmett! It's not funny!"

I just laughed to myself as I began walking up the steps to go to my room. Once I reached the top step I saw Emmett standing outside his room.

"Dude, can I sleep on the couch in your room?" _he said while laughing._

"Yeah, you can."

We entered my room and Emmett quickly ran to my couch. I gave him one of my pillows and a blanket then began walking to my bathroom when he stopped me.

"Edward, give me your other pillow."

"You must be kidding. It's my favorite pillow. No one is to use that pillow except for me."

"Come on, man. It's only for tonight." _He begged._

"No way, Em. Sorry."

I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. During my shower, as the hot water hit my chest and rolled down my abs, all I can do is think of Bella.

_Why am I thinking about her? We barely spoke to each other and she is just running through my mind like crazy. I can't stop thinking about her beautiful brown eyes, her silky long brown hair and gorgeous smile that can light up a room… Damn it, Edward, get a hold of yourself… _

I got out of the shower and walked into my room with a towel wrapped around my waist. I looked over at the couch and Emmett was passed out, snoring like he was some kind of bear or something. I looked at my phone and saw I had a missed call and a new voicemail.

_Hey Edward, it's me, Lauren. I was calling you to see if you wanted to come over tonight. I know it's late and all but, I really…need you. I'm going through a lot of stress right now and I would really like if you can come over and help me…fuck…the stress away. So, give me a call back or just text me. bye Edward. _

Lauren. She is a girl that will do anything to get my attention. She is, in other words, a whore. All she wants in life is money and a good cock to suck and apparently mine is the one she wants. I've already fucked her about eight times and I'm pretty bored of it now. Every time she calls or texts me, I just don't respond. I don't bother with her anymore. She's just bad news and filled with a cluster fuck of drama.

I just tossed my phone on my king size bed and laid down. _Fuck you, Emmett. _Is all I could think about before I could fall a sleep. _Bastard took my pillow…_

**Bellas POV**

_Hey Bella,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and that it just isn't the same here without you. Don't forget about me, please. I love you._

_-James_

I miss him so much. James was such a good boyfriend and an amazing friend. I love him and always will but, not enough to make love to him. There was always something that held me back from doing it with him. I've done it once before but, I just couldn't do it with him.

_Hey James,_

_I miss you, too. I will never forget about you. You were such a big part of my life back home. I cared for you dearly and I still do. I'm going back to bed. I'll try and give you a call tomorrow. I love you ,too…_

_-Bella_

About five minutes later, I received another text.

_I'm glad that I was such a big part of your life. You were, also, a big part in my life. You still are, actually. We'll talk about this when you call me later. Get some sleep babe. Have a good night and sweet dreams._

_-James_

After reading that, I closed my phone and put it on my night stand, then slowly drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Jaspers POV**

"Jasper, you have a phone call. It's Jessica."_ I heard Alice say as she tried waking me up. _"This is the third time she has called for you. Please take this phone call before I strangle you with the cordless phone!" _she pounced on me._

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Now get off me, please." _I said drowsily as she passed me the phone then walked out._

"Hello?"

"Hey Jas, I just wanted to know if you could come over today so we could talk."

"I don't know, Jess. I'm really tired of all the games and not having an actual relationship."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Please just come over."

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay, that's fine. See you then."

After hanging up with her, I got out of bed and got in the shower.

As I was washing my hair I got soap in my eye and it burned. Badly. I tried to rinse my eye and it was still on fire. With my eye still burning, me still in the shower and in pain, I did the last thing I wanted to do.

"ALICE! COME HERE AND HELP ME!" I yelled for alice.

Seconds later she entered the room.

"What's wro…WOAH! Jasper, get some clothes on please!" _she said while turning away quickly._

"Alice, you don't understand. My eye is burning. I got soap in it and I can't get it out! Help!" _I said desperately as the pain became unbearable_.

"Alright, Alright." _She took my face and put it underneath the water._

"Ah! You're drowning me, Alice!"

"Deal with it for five seconds you big baby."

She kept my face under the falling water for about a minute while opening my eye lid to rinse my eye. Then she pulled me from under the water and my eye felt a lot better.

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. Just know that I'm not doing that again unless you have clothes on."

"Alright then…and please… tell no one about this."

"You have my word." She smiled and she walked away.

She turned back at me for a second. "oh, and cute butt by the way." _She giggled then left._

After I finished with my shower, I got out and put my clothes, brushed my teeth and grabbed my car keys from my night stand. As I ran downstairs I saw Alice drinking coffee and watching tv. As soon as I turned the door knob to leave the house, Alice called my name.

"Jasper."

I let out a sigh then turned to her. "Yeah?"

"You going to Jessica's?"

"Yeah. I'll be back to pick you up so we can hang out with Edward and Emmett."

"I just wanted to say be careful with that girl. There's something weird about her." _She said, warning me._

"Don't worry. I'm just going over there to talk."

"Alright, Jas. See you later."

As I walked out the door I was starting to wonder if I should go over there after what Alice said. _Alice is usually right about a lot of things. But, Jessica just wants to talk and that's all we're going to do…_

As I got into my car I turned on the radio to 96.4 Rock Live when one of my favorite songs, "Driven Under" from Seether came on.

_We have to succumb to the feelings we can never face  
I need you. I breathe you.  
I cant go through this all again.  
We have to succumb to  
The feelings we can never face I need you.  
I breathe you. I cant go through this_

_Then she told me she had a gun  
It sounded like shed used it once before_

_Then she told me she had a gun  
It sounded like shed used it once before on him  
Then she told me she had a gun  
It sounded like shed used it once before, oh man  
Then she told me she had a gun  
She says she wants to use it on me now_

As the song finished I entered Jessica's driveway. I walked up the steps to her house and rang the door bell. She immediately opened the door and invited me in.

"Hey Jas." _She hugged me then wrapped her arms around my neck_. "I've missed you." then she tried kissing me.

"Hey Jess. What did you want to talk about?" _I said while removing her arms from around my neck._

She brought me over to her couch, once I sat down she straddled me.

"I wanted to talk to you about…us." _She said seductively._

"Jess, there is no "us" anymore, remember?"

"Yes, and that is what I want to talk about. I miss you, Jasper. I'm sorry that I never really spent time with you and I was out with friends a lot and partying. But, I want to give that up now so I can be with you." she said as tears started flowing down her pinkish cheeks.

"Don't cry. It's ok... I was just really hurt because all you wanted to do was party and be with your friends. I really cared about you, Jess_." I said to her while wiping her tears away with my thumbs._

Once I finished saying that, she kissed me. She kissed me in a way she never kissed me before. She put her fingers through my damp hair and pulled on it a little while biting and sucking on my bottom lip. She let out a soft moan in my mouth as she started massaging my tongue with hers.

"Someone seems happy." _She whispered in my ear as she began to grind herself against me._

"Of course I am." I smirked.

"Come here."

She got up and walked over to her bedroom, motioning with her finger for me to follow. Once I entered her room I was in front of her bed then she pushed me on it. As I lay there, I just watched her remove her clothing so slowly and seductively. She is making me the hardest I've ever been.

"You want me, Jasper Hale?" _she said while biting her bottom lip._

"Yes, I do."

She walked over to me and sat on my hips. She looked amazing in her matching black bra and thong. I kissed her neck, then down to her chest. She let out soft moans as I started cupping her breast in my hand then began to massage it.

"I love it when you touch me, Jasper."

"I love it when I touch you." I whispered in her ear before lightly nibbling on it.

I laid her on the bed and began kissing up her stomach to her chest then her lips. I think she can feel how hard I am because as I kiss her and lay in between her legs, she smiled and softly moaned.

Then her phone rang.

"You should answer that." _I told her as I started to get off of her but, she pulled me back on top of her._

"No, it's ok. Just keep on doing what you're doing." She smiled and pulled me into another kiss.

Then her answering machine picked up.

_Hey babe. It's me, Mike. I had a great time last night and it'll just get better tonight. Make sure you wear something sexy for me. See you later. _He hung up.

I just stared at her. I can feel myself filling with so much hurt and anger. When I tried to get up, she grabbed my arm. I pulled myself away from her and walked out of the house. As I was getting in the car, she called out my name.

"Jasper! Jasper! Please come back in so we can talk!" she _said as tears rolled down her face._

" I'm done with you, Jess. I'm done with this bullshit."

I got in my car and drove off, I grabbed a CD from under the passenger seat and put on a song called, "Stand Up" from Trapt and started doing ninety.

_You planted the seed  
How my anger has grown  
Got an feeling inside that I can't seem to control  
You wanna see a reaction_

_Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line and I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction_

_Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change_

All I could think about was Jessica. _What a fucking bitch. _Just thinking of her name made my blood boil.

When I got home I just stormed inside, walking past Alice and into my room, then slammed the door. Seconds later there was a knock on my door.

"Jas. It's Alice, do you want to talk?"

"Just give me a few minutes to myself, please." _I said angrily._

"Alright… I'll be in my room..."

I heard her walk away and close her bedroom door.

I just laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. About fifteen minutes later, the house phone rang and I heard Alice pick it up.

"Hello…? Yes, Jasper is here… no you may not talk to him…Look, I don't know what you did or said to him but I can assure you that he doesn't want to talk to you, so stop calling our fucking house and leave him the hell alone!" _she slammed the phone down then walked back to her room._

I got up from my bed about ten minutes later and went down to the kitchen to get some food and water. While sitting at the kitchen table and pealing an orange, I heard Alice walk into the room.

"Thanks, Alice." _I looked up and smiled at her_.

"For… what?" _she said awkwardly._

"I heard what you said to Jessica when she called a few minutes ago... Thanks."

"Anytime, Jas… Now let's go see the guys. I hope Bella is there!" she said excitedly.

"We just met her yesterday and already you're uber excited to see her?" I chuckled.

"She seems very…interesting. Plus, playing dress up with her will be fun!"

"Poor girl…ouch!" I laughed as Alice punched me in my shoulder.

**Bellas POV**

I began to stretch. It felt great.

As I slowly got out of bed, I checked my phone to see if James sent me another message.

He didn't.

I walked over to my dresser and stubbed my toe on my desk.

_Fuck! That hurt! _I thought to myself.

When I went to get out some clothes so I can shower, I heard scratching at my window.

At first I ignored it but, the scratching sounds became more evident after a while.

As I turned slowly toward my window, there he was.

"Ahh!!!!" I screamed.

**A/N: I had to re-write this whollllleeee thing on my mothers computer just to get a new chapter up. Next Chapter it'll ,possibly,be Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice's POVs and you will find out things you would have never guess in a million yearsss=] xoxo**


	4. Second Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm taking a while for the next chapter. I'm trying to make it longer than the other ones and I'm kind of going through some things right now so the story is the last thing on my mind right now. I'm also going through a little writers block but, I should have a new chapter up by Tues or Wed. Please be patient. I'll be nice and give you a taste of the next chapter and this is just a veryyyy little taste.333**

" "_Bella, I'm going to miss you, a lot." _

"_I'm going to miss you too, Jake. You're one of my best friends."_

"_You're one of my best friends, too." He smiled at me and I smiled back._

"_Promise we will talk all the time?"_

"_I promise, Bella. Only if you promise to visit sometime."_

"_Promise… I love you, Jake."_

_He pressed his lips to mine. They felt so soft. The size of his lips perfectly fit mine."_


End file.
